Problem: Nathan will roll two six-sided dice. What is the probability that he will roll a number less than three on the first die and a number greater than three on the second die? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: For the first die to be less than three, it must be a 1 or a 2, which occurs with probability $\frac{1}{3}$. For the second die to be greater than 3, it must be a 4 or a 5 or a 6, which occurs with probability $\frac{1}{2}$. The probability of both of these events occuring, as they are independent, is $\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{2} = \boxed{\frac{1}{6}}$.